


Still Into You

by kassandra_divina_trevelyan



Series: Turning the Page [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, hickeys are left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassandra_divina_trevelyan/pseuds/kassandra_divina_trevelyan
Summary: Veteran parents Steve and Helena receive some much needed alone time from the kids and decide to remember just how into each other they still are... leaving hilarity to ensue when Steve's passion is well-documented the night of their eldest's back to school night
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Turning the Page [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696246
Kudos: 5





	Still Into You

Falling on the bed locked in a fierce, needy kiss, Helena Rogers felt herself threaten to melt in absolute bliss. Her fingers were torn between tangling in Steve’s, her husband, hair or insistently grabbing at his shirt to inform him she wanted it off. The house was empty and the quiet was something long forgotten by Steve and Helena. The kids were safely in the custody of Pepper as she would keep a close eye on Tony, Natasha, and Clint—the ones who volunteered to watch the excitable, superpowered toddlers. Their honorable sacrifice would then allow Steve and Helena to have some much-deserved mommy and daddy alone time. Steve and Helena genuinely spent most of the day relaxing. They had meals together while cuddled up on the couch, had some downtime to read, and generally marveled at the unusual silence. They made sure that Liberty, their border collie, was well taken care of and lounging around the house. Steve caught Helena walking by the baby monitor several times, out of pure habit by that point. The whole parenting gig was a full-time gig, but neither Steve nor Helena would have it any other way. But around the late afternoon, some playful flirting and banter between the two escalated into something much more passionate.

Steve groaned against Helena’s lips and he pulled his shirt up, breaking their mouths to discard the shirt. He immediately returned and carelessly flung the shirt somewhere on the other side of the room with a dull thud. Steve’s hands roamed around her body with expert precision, knowing the curves and ridges of her body better than anyone else would dare to dream. It pleased Helena to see that after four kids and years together, the chemistry between her and Steve was far from fizzled. On the contrary, their love continued to radiate passion and life with the same intensity as when they danced around their feelings for each other to the day they proclaimed their vows. His baby blues drank in the sight of his wife, writhing beneath him with a soft, breathy moan. He decided that she was dressed more than his liking. 

“This shirt has got to go.” Steve declared, his voice raspy with yearning. He did study Helena sprawled out beneath him with her attentive gaze settled on him, awaiting his next command. Once Captain America, that commanding and magnetic presence never went away. Steve lifted her chin with his finger and brushed his nose against hers. “Although, I find it incredibly sexy when you wear my clothes.”

“Steve,” Helena managed to get out his name as she felt his hands meet hers at the hem of his shirt and pull it up in tandem. Steve discarded the pesky shirt in the general direction of the bedroom door, more concerned with stripping Helena’s clothes off. They had such limited free time without the kids that Steve wanted to make good use of their time.

“Yes?” Steve raised his brow while his finger hooked around one of her bra straps down her shoulder teasingly, his grin widening when Helena leaned up to bridge the gap between their lips. Steve hooked his fingers behind Helena’s bra, wiggling the clasp open and free of the eyelet through some practiced movements he learned over their time together. Her bra came loose, and Helena pulled it away from the front to discard. Steve rolled them over, where Helena landed on top and straddled his lap between her thighs.

“I’ve missed this.” Helena sighed contently as Steve’s lips trailed down to her neck and raked his teeth against her throat, making her head roll back and a moan escape her. Helena felt the friction insistently press between her and Steve’s remaining clothes, a teaser of what they could have once the pesky clothes were removed from the equation. Steve felt it too, as evidenced by the way his voice dropped another octave and sent Helena’s eyes fluttering shut when his amused hum vibrated against her skin.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Steve chuckled at Helena’s eagerness and the two briefly separated from each other to strip off the rest of their clothes. He discarded his sweats and boxer-briefs off to the side with a push while Helena rolled down her panties and kicked them unceremoniously to the side. She tugged her hair free from the loose bun and she returned to her straddle of Steve’s lap. He hadn’t lost his body that would put Adonis to shame and she knew she looked in good shape for having four kids; Steve always thought his wife looked immensely sexy, one of the perks of being part goddess. His hand swept down her back to squeeze at her ass playfully, making his baby blues roguishly twinkle in a rare display of him being a little troublemaker. Contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers had a small streak of being a teasing little shit as Helena learned over several years of marriage and even longer together. Steve dropped his lips down to the valley between Helena’s pert, full breasts and his eyes traced her curves in the fading golden hour poking through the shut curtains. He asked, “Does that mean you’re ready for me?”

“Always,” Helena replied as Steve thrust up into her. A small squeak escaped her and the two panted out in a disjointed union of heavy breaths and moaning. It had been a while since the two of them had proper sex, not a quickie or heavy petting but actual sex. The sacrifices they made because they had kids and a regular sex life was one of them. But now was as good a time as any to play catch-up.

Once Helena adjusted to Steve filling her up, she started bouncing with his guiding hands gripping at her hips, the hedonistic sound of skin on skin filled the room. There was no room to breathe between their bodies and Steve wouldn’t be content if Helena wasn’t. So, he rocked his hips to a broken rhythm that opposed hers and made her swallow thickly, feeling immersed in pleasure. Steve drew his lips to one of her nipples and flicked his tongue against it, making the nipple harden. He did the same to the other one to keep it from feeling neglected, which pulled a gasp from Helena.

“Steve! Oh, gods above!” Helena whimpered out as Steve worshiped her body, alternating between peppering her neck with slightly rough kisses or playing with her aching, yearning breasts. Helena’s eyes rolled back and she felt the concentrated warmth brewing in her lower abdomen spreading to the rest of her body. The sense of overwhelming hit her when one of Steve’s hands pivoted from her hips, pressed his thumb against the hood of her clit, and started rubbing small, tight, fast circles. That, coupled with him thrusting in and out of her with his cock hitting her special spot, made Helena lose her mind. The familiar haze of arousal was clouding in the corners of her eyes, which meant she was well on her way to falling apart.

“I can feel you, my goddess,” Steve whispered to her as he knew how her body reacted when her orgasm was imminent. He was keeping himself well composed, but his face was flushed from exertion and he knew Helena coming would make him lose control.

“Steve- hgnnnn!” Helena noisily yelped out when she felt the stars in her eyes come crashing down and she came. Steve felt her walls clench around him with her desire milking him for all he was worth. He clenched his jaw and resisted fighting as he came, filling Helena up with warmth she didn’t realize she missed. Helena slumped a little forward and Steve cradled her for a moment to catch their breath. He gently pulled out of his wife, prepared to start the process of aftercare when she was ready for it and laid her on her back on the bed. Steve flopped back next to her and felt a satisfied smile taking over. He glanced over at Helena when he sensed her eyes on him and his smile dropped into a stunned look. His eyes flicked down to her neck; that was a lot of red starting to lean toward purple.

“Oh God,” Steve whispered, his face shocked. He used a gentle hand to turn her head to the side and lift her chin, which made for a billion questions from Helena.

“What is it? Is there something wrong?” Helena inquired; Steve’s reaction summoned a spike in her naturally anxious state. Helena jokingly described herself as a chronic ball of anxiety, which was somewhat of an understatement. Steve’s eyes blinked and dropped to around her throat with his mouth agape.  
“I may or may not have left some….marks.” Steve admitted and that caused Helena to bolt from the bed and into the bathroom for the mirror. Steve sat up with a slightly guilty look on his face; he hadn’t realized how carried away he had gotten. And the damage was already done.

“Steven Grant Rogers, we have Grant’s first back-to-school night in less than an hour and you litter my neck with hickeys like we’re a pair of horny teenagers?” Helena questioned, beside herself. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were burning. She clutched at the sight of the multiple hickeys and watched them glare in angry, taunting red.

“In my defense, you make me go a little wild,” Steve remarked sheepishly while Helena frantically rifled through the drawers of her bathroom, looking for foundation or concealer to cover it. If worst came to worst, she would try to find her longest turtleneck. When the concealer or foundation was a no-show, Helena pivoted to plan B. She scampered to her drawer and reached for the handle until she remembered that it was set to be washed because she got some spit-up on it.

“I am going to pray that the teacher or any of the other parents don’t notice,” Helena moaned in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands. She was mortified! This was supposed to be her chance to make a good impression with the other parents and she didn’t think the presence of fresh hickeys would be beneficial to her end goal. Steve rolled out of bed and scooped up his discarded boxer-briefs from their spot on the floor. He entered the bathroom to see Helena and she physically averted her eyes from him.

“Are you mad at me?” Steve asked her, acting all innocent and sheepish. Helena crossed her arms and turned her head away from him with a pout. Helena was used to them being more discreet because of their professional status as teammates as well as lovers and Helena tended to be one who leaned toward a modicum of modesty. So, she felt a little uncomfortable with the marks so clearly on display. 

“Yes.” Helena said with some confidence. Was she furious? Not really. A little annoyed? More likely. She mostly felt overwhelmed with no clue what to do about her- their current predicament.

“Hey, honeybee, look at me.” Steve pleaded softly and Helena reluctantly glanced up at him to see his expression. He looked like a kicked puppy and that made Helena nearly break into giggles. She knew Steve was more than the suit he wore or the shield he carried, but most of the world knew him as Captain America—all stoic and noble. Seeing him so freely expressive meant she was trusted and that warmed her heart. Her eyes softened from mild annoyance to their serene shade of blue.

“Okay, I’m not that mad. I’ll try to cover them up.” Helena admitted, giving up the jig easily. She never liked to be mad and it was hard to be angry at someone she loved so much. Steve chuckled out of relief, knowing that Helena wasn’t mad at him. He did get a little carried away and he would be more conscious of that in the future because he would be taking Tony or the others on their offers to watch the kids with the caveat that someone responsible was with the group. As much as he loved his kids, he deserved some uninterrupted quality time with Helena and he knew she felt the same way—even if she hadn’t said it aloud.

“I love you,” Steve murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips into her hair, kissing the top of her head. A smile broke through Helena’s feigned frown at how her husband could be turned into such a softie when it was just the two of them.

“I love you too,” Helena promised him sweetly and she cupped his hands between her face and she gave Steve a pat that suggested they should clean up before getting dressed.

One brief shower later, Helena was rummaging through her and Steve’s closet while he styled his hair in the bathroom mirror. Helena flipped between her dresses when she settled on an oversized knit sweater hidden among her closet. She already shimmied into a pair of form-fitting jeans and rolled the sleeves into cuffs around her wrists.

“How do I look?” Helena asked, turning around when she heard Steve enter the room. She watched his eyes take her in and she did the same, as he was covered by the towel hanging low on his waist.

“Beautiful. Radiant. Gorgeous.” Steve listed off the top of his head with each compliment, making Helena brighten. Steve grabbed the button-down shirt that she tossed to him in mid-air and slipped it on, his fingers snapping the buttons into place without glancing down at them too much. Steve walked to his drawers in the closet and finished getting dressed. Helena watched him in between pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Steve glanced over at her, “Genuinely, you are the most wonderful woman in the whole world.”

“Why thank you,” Helena cooed and she spun herself out of his reach, applying a small shimmer of lipstick and a flourish of mascara while Steve finished getting dressed. When Steve pulled on his leather jacket and fixed its collar, he prepared for him and Helena to go. They would be taking the motorcycle, so they would need helmets. 

“Honeybee, I hope you don’t mind helmet hair.” Steve remarked as he handed Helena her custom helmet, which she tucked underneath her arm as the two headed out to the garage where the motorcycle resided.

“That is the least of my worries-” Helena playfully jabbed him in reminder and Steve chuckled, holding the door open for her to pass through first like a gentleman. Helena approached the bike and threw her leg over one side, sitting toward the back of the saddle since Steve would be driving. Steve walked over and helped her with securing her helmet before doing his own and stepping onto the bike. Helena pre-emptively wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist, having done this same song and dance many a time before throughout their relationship. The garage opened and Steve drove the motorcycle out into the driveway, the engine of the bike rumbling awake underneath them. Helena used the clicker on her keys to close the garage behind them and Steve pulled out onto the empty street of their neighborhood.

Helena tightly held onto Steve as he confidently yet carefully drove through the small streets toward the elementary school where they enrolled their eldest, Grant. Steve deftly parked in the first available spots and cut the engine, leaning the bike to the side to kick out the stand. Helena reached up and pulled off her helmet, shaking out her hair. She had released her hair from her ponytail to cover up as much of her neck as she could since they were all on the sides. Steve helped her off the bike and removed his helmet as they headed into the classroom.

Steve jogged ahead of Helena and held the door open for her, ever the gentleman, “After you, Mrs. Rogers.” He teased with a proud sparkle when he called her by their shared marital name, which made Helena feel all blushy.

“Thank you, Mr. Rogers.” Helena cooed and she headed inside, holding her hand back for Steve to grab and lace their fingers together once he entered the room behind her. The room was decorated by colors and the crude drawings of the kindergarten students, multi-colored plastic chairs, little desks around knee and thigh height, and an atmosphere of fun. Whenever Grant came home from school, he would babble on and on about his day from the backseat of Steve’s truck. Frankly, the conversations were Steve’s favorite part of picking up Grant on his turns. Helena pulled Steve over to the wall where she saw family portraits, nearly melting when she found Grant’s, which was a massive portrait of not only their family—but the entire Avengers team with Sam, Bucky, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Strange, and others. Steve smiled at the picture, drawn in mixed crayons. Neither of them noticed the woman wearing a colorful dress and a pair of feathered earrings walk their way.

“Good evening! I’m Ms. Joyner, and you must be-” She chirped and reached out for Steve’s free hand, inviting herself to shake it.

“The Rogers, Grant’s parents. I’m Steve and this is my beautiful wife, Helena.” Steve introduced the two of them while he engaged with a firm handshake. Helena nodded, expecting her hand to be shaken next. When it wasn’t, Helena could sense something was amiss at once.

“Oh, yes! I know who you are!” Ms. Joyner exclaimed, sounding like she was gushing about a schoolyard crush. She turned to Steve, sort of ignoring Helena, and dreamily complimented, “Grant is just one of the best students I have. He is very articulate for his age. He loves to learn, polite, and he certainly has his daddy’s eyes.” Upon her “compliments,” Steve gave her a polite smile, but Helena was less than amused. See, she loved her husband, she really did. He was nearly the perfect man with one fatal flaw: he was an oblivious lady-killer. Women (and men too) would blatantly fawn over her husband in public forums and he would never pick up on that some advances were more than friendly, assuming that people were just nice and not romantically interested. Helena would often be there to witness the spectacle and when people (usually not her) pointed out the behavior was intended to be flirtatious, Steve would apologize to Helena. She never understood why. What was he going to apologize for? Being attractive?

However, Helena expected a certain level of professionalism from a teacher during a school function than to flirt with a woman’s husband in front of her. So, Helena pursed her lips and made eye contact with Ms. Joyner, who watched Helena’s eyes flash golden before snapping back to the blue. Ms. Joyner swallowed thickly; Helena’s eyes had gone so fast that she assumed she hallucinated the action, but if she hadn’t, there was a clear message: watch where you tread.

“It was nice meeting you,” Helena remarked calmly and gave a small smile, polite and well-mannered. But the eyes had been enough to spook Ms. Joyner into giving them some space.

“You too. Excuse me, I must greet the other parents.” Ms. Joyner quickly excused herself from the conversation and Helena resisted the urge to smirk in victory. From that exchange, Steve picked up the information he was missing: he was being flirted with, in front of his wife, who didn’t deserve that.

“You’re quite feisty when you get protective of me,” Steve chuckled as he and Helena watched Ms. Joyner scurry off and avoid looking in their direction after her affectionate remarks were uncovered for what they were.

“I have no idea what you mean.” Helena evasively remarked, dodging her eyes because she knew Steve could tell she was lying by a mere glance into her eyes. He knew her better than anyone else on this entire planet would.

“Oh, I think you do. But I like it,” Steve teased, and he brushed back her hair to flash the guy across the room with the beady rat eyes lecherously looking his wife up and down the hickeys all over her neck. Steve and the stranger made eye contact and the icy turn of his usually soft baby blues was enough to scare the wandering eyes off. Steve leaned in and whispered in Helena’s ear, “Just like I like how those marks I left behind tell everyone here that you chose me and I’m one-hundred percent yours.” That last part made Helena unexpectedly grin and she dropped her eyes down. Something about Steve that evening was making Helena blush and their steady flame explode with renewed energy and vigor. She felt twenty-something again with him treating her like a goddess worth worshiping and loving.

“You are making me regret coming here and not staying with you in bed, Steve.” Helena purred with jest. She knew that neither she nor Steve would miss a milestone like this for the world unless it was about to end from an Avengers-level threat, but the thought of being back in bed with her husband sans clothes sounded very appealing right then.

“I think we’ll have to let Tony and the others babysit again sometime soon,” Steve replied and when the two sat down on the chairs set up by the teacher, he rested his hand on his wife’s thigh as a clear message. He and she were both quite happy and the wandering eyes should cease and desist; no one would want to get in the way of the Avengers’ marriage any time soon.


End file.
